narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:YukiWarZone
also es ist schon durch die animemacher durchgesickert oder sogar offiziell bestätigt, glaube ich, dass ajisai dieser zweite körper des chikushoudou-pains ist. also sie wird es definitiv sein, aber so oder so kann man im verlauf der folgen ihren artikel entsprechen gestalten... irgendwann wird es im anime eh dazu kommen, dass es gezeigt wird, dass sie zum animal-pain wird. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 10:58, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Profilbilder Hallo YukiWarZone, habe eine kleine Bitte, wenn du demnächst Profilbilder hochlädst, könntest du bitte drauf achten, dass die Profilbilder, wenn es natürlich möglich ist, eine "quadratische Form" (bspw. 700x700 oder 350x350) aufweisen – ist in den vergangenen Monaten/Jahren in diesem Wiki so gehandhabt worden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:33, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Alle Bilder musst du wirklich nicht erneuern, aber diejenigen Bilder, die sehr aus der Reihe tanzen, wäre schon gut. :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:53, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- also genau übersetzt wäre das erste das richtige ("Naruto's Back: Friends' Tracks"). also an sich so etwas wie "hinter naruto - spuren der freunde" oder so, KA. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:21, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) B-Day Nachträglich zum Geburtstag alles Liebe und Gute! :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:54, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Wie's herausgefunden habe... dann sieh mal deine Benutzerseite im Wikia-Style genauer an... xD lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:59, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Von mir auch alles Gute nachträglich^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:21, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:48, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Von mir auch alles gute nachträglich. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 13:48, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hab dein Beitrag bei Dee003 gesehen. Ich würde Anime-Comics mit zu den Begleitbücher packen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:39, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wir haben bei den Begleitbücher ja schon mehrer unterkategorien und da würde ich dann einfach eine weitere hinzufügen. Bzw. ich würde es von da weiterverlinken, wie z.b. bei Die Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja gemacht wurde und so. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:50, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich nehme mal an, dass sich deine Frage nun erübrigt hat, da MegaPimpf bereits die Frage beantwortet hat.^^ lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:53, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ---- Ich denke schon, dass das Yugakure ist. Ein so einfaches ähnliches Zeichen würden sie bestimmt nicht zweimal machen. Ich weiß, das ist keine Referenz, aber nach der englischen Wikia ist es tatsächlich auch so. Obwohl die Striche hier bei Hidan sehr dünn und gerade sind... thumb|left [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:04, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Also ich würde sagen, dass er sich da vielleicht nicht groß Gedanken gemacht hat...Einfach 3 Striche hingemacht und fertig. Ansonsten schließe ich mich an, dass Yugakure das naheliegendste ist. Im Zweifel schreib einfach hin, dass "die Herkunft unbekannt ist".^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 17:49, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: News Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, hab' momentan viel um die Ohren.^^ Die Uni stresst derzeit gewaltig. Ähm.... eine Beschränkung oder ein Verbot bezüglich News ist mir nicht bekannt. Glaube auch nicht, dass da jemand Probleme hätte, wenn Begleitbücher in den News Erwähnung finden würden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:13, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Bin echt neidisch auf dich!^^ Nur eine Hausarbeit und die auch noch bis Ende April, du Glückliche! xD Hab' bereits vier Hausarbeiten verfasst und muss noch ein 10-seitiges Essay bis Ende März verfassen, leider macht mein Hirn grad' auf Durchzug und verweigert die Denkarbeit. xD Nebenbei muss ich noch Vorbereitungen für mein zweites Lehrforschungsprojekt treffen und mich auf die Tutorien, die ich kommendes Semester halten werde, vorbereiten. *Heul* ... naja... Was die Hiden-Reihe betrifft, so sind noch nicht alle Bücher in Japan erschienen. Erst zwei von sechs Büchern: Kakashi Hiden (4. Feb 2015) und Shikamaru Hiden (4. März 2015). Erscheinen müssen noch Sakura Hiden (3. April 2015), Konoha Hiden (1. Mai 2015), Gaara Hiden (? Juni 2015) und Akatsuki Hiden (? Juli 2015). lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:15, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Bin im 4. Semester. Je mehr Semester auf dem Buckel, desto mehr Haus- bzw. Seminararbeiten, zumindest in den Gesellschaftswissenschaften. xD Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Kishi bei der Hiden-Reihe für die Illustration zuständig und die jeweiligen Romanhandlungen verfasst jedes Mal ein anderer Autor. Kishi ist zwar daran beteiligt, aber die Handlungen stammen nicht von ihm selbst, von daher glaube ich, dass das den Kanon nicht betrifft. Und ob "Blood Prison" in einem Hiden erwähnt wird... hmm... I don't know... hab' davon noch nichts gehört. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:37, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, aber... Uni sucks.^^ Naja, ich studiere Soziologie mit den Nebenfächern Politik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Du etwas auch? Gemäß den englischen Threads scheint tatsächlich "Blood Prison" in Kakashi Hiden vorzukommen. Interessant. Würde die Hiden-Reihe gerne lesen wollen, allerdings sind die Chancen dafür wohl sehr gering, dass die Light Novels übersetzt im Internet erscheinen. Sehr schade... lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:28, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re: Referenzen Alles klar, gut zu wissen. ^^ Einen schönen Abend noch (auch wenn uns eine Stunde geklaut wurde...) Scary(Dissi) 18:47, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kleiner Nachtrag, wo ich schonmal dabei bin, dir zu schreiben XD Auf Narutos Diskussionsseite habe ich jemandem vor Kurzem beantwortet, warum er im Epilog 30 Jahre alt ist, konnte ihm jedoch keine Referenz des Interviews nennen, auf welches du dich bezogen hattest. Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, wo wir uns darüber unterhalten hatten, ich glaub auf irgendeiner Diskussionsseite o.O (da sieht man sich ja öfters^^) Es wäre ganz lieb (*mit Augen klimper*), wenn du auf der Diskussionsseite nochmal deinen Senf in Form einer Quelle dazu gibst und auch das Interview als Referenz einfügst ^^ Danke. Gruß Scary(Dissi) 19:27, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Also wenn du kein Zeit hast und dir das zu aufwendig ist, musst du es natürlich nicht machen. Aber ich denke es werden sich noch einige bei genauerem Nachdenken fragen, woher wir das Alter beim Epilog haben. Gruß Scary(Dissi) 10:53, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Ootsutsuki-Clan Nix mit heimlich hier, verdammt.^^ Aber du hast Recht, ich könnte es ja wirklich erstmal alleine probieren, mal sehen was dabei herauskommt. Schöne Feiertage Scary(Dissi) 09:53, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Achso, gut zu wissen.^^ Es hat zwar erst nach dem zweiten Mal lesen "click" gemacht (bzw. meine Glühbirne hat wieder Guten Tag gesagt), aber besser spät als nie. Nur nochmal zum Verständnis: Wir orientieren uns am Manga, wenn aber Filler-Folgen eingeschoben wurden, wo der deutsche Manga schon weiter ist, wird das nicht gespoilert? Ich bin normalerweise nicht so begriffsstutzig, tut mir leid.^^ Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Scary(Dissi) 10:53, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Welch Wortschöpfung XD Ist damit aber gut erklärt. Jetzt muss ich mir das nur noch merken, wenn ich Artikel bearbeite, die Infos aus solch einer Folge ziehen, diesen Abschnitt dann nicht zu spoilern o.O Ohje. Naja, danke für deine Geduld.^^ Scary(Dissi) 11:03, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- ob das interview echt ist kann ich nicht sagen, jedenfalls entspricht die übersetzung dem, was in dem text im bild steht. und ob diese "danach"-serie kanonisch ist oder nicht, wird sich wohl erst dann herausstellen, wenn der manga draußen ist. wird dann wohl erkennbar sein, wie kishimoto es meint. kishis naruto-spin-off ist/wird es ja so oder so sein, wenn es nicht kanonisch sein sollte. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:30, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Danke für die Info, die zukünftigen Bilder packe ich auf seine Testseite, die kann er sich dann da abholen.^^ Und zu den Mails: Also bei mir hat sich da nichts geändert. Ö_Ö Immernoch dieses schwarze Feld mit der gestrichelten Linie drumherum.^^ Finde ich übrigens grauenvoll, dieses Design, aber was soll man machen. Da fand ich die Variante im Wikia-Style besser. (War ja lange genug da unterwegs^^). Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:00, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Achso, du meinst die E-Mails Ö_Ö Entschuldigung, da hab ich was falsch verstanden.^^ Ich hab grad mal in meine Mails geguckt und musste feststellen, dass das Layout jetzt wirklich anders ist (*Schock*) Also das andere was bedeutend schöner, wenn du mich fragst...Aber wir werden uns wohl dran gewöhnen müssen.^^ Und ich war nochmal schockiert: Yuki hat einen Avatar erstellt! Ö_Ö (^^) Gruß Scary(Dissi) 13:54, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Willkommen im Club der "Wikia-Style-Benutzer" XD (Aber nicht bei Bearbeitungen, da ist Monobook angesagt^^) Erstens ist das Layout viel moderner und zweitens sieht man da die Avatare. Findest du echt da ist mehr Platz? In Sachen Platz fühle ich mich hier wohler.^^ Scary(Dissi) 14:29, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : *Aus Club rausschmeiß* (^^) Jaa, der liebe gequetschte Wikia-Style. Mensch, 20 ist doch kein Alter!^^ Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass es noch andere Grünschnäbel hier gibt XD Scary(Dissi) 18:12, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Spin-Off-Box? Bau ich dir!^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:35, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:18, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiden und Epilog-Quelle Hi Yuki, ich muss dich zu so später Stunde nochmal stören: Mir gehts um die Hiden und die Epilog-Quellen. *hust* siehe Überschrift *hust* (Mir fällt gerade auf: Warum schreibe ich das gerade auf deine Dissi und nicht auf die der zugehörigen Seiten? Ö_Ö Naja, jetzt bin ich einmal hier.^^ Ich hoffe es wird mir verziehen.) Zu den Hiden wollte ich eigentlich nur anmerken, ob sich eine Erstellung der einzelnen Seiten lohnen würde? Ich mein, wir haben ein paar offizielle (allgemeine) Infos und die englische wikia, die keinerlei Referenzen angibt. Ziemlich wenig. Und zu den Epilog-Altern: Mein Vorschlag wäre, in der Referenz einfach auf die Seite "Naruto Hiden" und den dortigen Zeitstrahl hinzuweisen. Mit Link natürlich. Wenn das ok ist (lieber nachfragen bevor es gelöscht wird^^) würde ich das bei allen Artikeln übernehmen. Du hast so schon soviel Arbeit^^ Grüße Scary(Dissi) 20:10, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) So, Scarlei is back from school^^ Und: Ooooh, arme Yuki, ich bin sicher er hat dich nicht vergessen. :) Also nach dem Lesen deiner Nachricht frage ich mich gerade wirklich, wie du immer so gut informiert sein kannst. Respekt! Da kann ich nur sagen: Her mit den Links und wir packen das zusammen an.^^ Jedoch habe ich heute wirklich nur die paar Minuten Zeit, die ich gerade dafür verwende, dir das zu schreiben, da meine Lehrer auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen sind, morgen eine Klausur und zwei große Tests zu schreiben. *flenn* (Besonders deprimierend: Ich habe meine Kurse so doof gewählt, dass ich die einzige aus meinem Stammkurs bin, die morgen dieses Pensum hat -.-) Ich habe heute also wenn überhaupt nur spät abends Zeit. Wenn du mir die Links auf meine Dissi stellst, fang ich heute schon an. Wenns zeitlich nicht klappt, starte ich sofort morgen nach der Schule.^^ Du konzentrierst dich auf deine (^^) Spin-Offs und ich füge die Epilog-Refernzen bei allen ein. (Genauso wie bei Tenten hab ich mir das übrigens vorgestellt.) Schaffe ich aber alles erst morgen, wie gesagt. Lass mir also noch was übrig! ;) Ganz liebe Grüße, Scary(Dissi) 12:35, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Yuki. Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen: Ich weiß, dass ich das "name" bei den Referenzen überall vergessen habe (irgendwie im Eifer des Gefechtes^^), sodass sie jetzt mehrmals bei den Einzelnachweisen stehen. Das musst du jetzt nicht korrigieren, das mache ich dann, wenn ich auch bei jedem bei der Infobox die restlichen Quellen einfüge. Meine Priorität lag nur erstmal darauf, zu "The Last" und "Epilog" die Quellen einzufügen. Das wird im Laufe der nächsten Tage geschehen, keine Sorge. Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:47, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Zwei Doofe ein Gedanke XD (Ich habe die Nachricht geschrieben, während du meine geschrieben hast.^^) Ich kenne die Regeln für die Refernzen, aber im Eifer des Gefechtes.. Und: Nein, das war ich nicht.^^ Scary(Dissi) 17:51, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ach menno, ich hab doch schon so schnell geschrieben wie ich konnte O.o. Und nix zu danken, ich freue mich, wenn ich endlich eine richtige Hilfe sein kann, und kein "Neuling" mehr. (War ja auch genug Arbeit von dir und Sin.^^) Den Rest, den du noch nicht korrigiert hast, nehme ich in den nächsten Tage in Zuge "Projekt: Quellen!!!" in Angriff^^ Scary(Dissi) 18:00, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Och, jeder hat seine Schattenseiten XD Wenn du die wirklich alle abgrasen willst (have fun^^), habe ich eine Bitte: Lass bitte bei den Charas, wo ich das Aussehen noch nicht bearbeitet habe, den Text so stehen. Ich habe mir nämlich vorgenommen, das Aussehen bei allen zu bearbeiten. Muhahaha XD Keine Ahnung warum, das hab ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt o.O. Übrigens: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mal mit in den Chat kommen würdest, dann müssen wir die Dissis nicht als Chat missbrauchen^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 18:11, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Die Infobox ist fertig. Wenn sie zum Einsatz kommen soll sag Bescheid, dann werde ich sie als Vorlage speichern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:36, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Diverses Genau, klatsch' es einfach auf meine Dissi, ich werd's schon irgendwann lesen XD : 1. Ja, ich glaube da war was...^^ *pfeif* 2. Toller Vorschlag, da haben wir beide was von. Mal gucken ob ich es in den nächsten Tagen schaffe, ansonsten musst du dich noch ein klein wenig gedulden.^^ ( Wie wollen wir uns nennen: Team Yu-Sca, oder was?^^) Nee, Scherz. 3. Gutes Timing, ich wollte dich und/oder Sin in den nächsten Tagen sowieso fragen, ob man da was machen kann. Meine Hilfe hast du auf alle Fälle, da muss was getan werden.^^ Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:30, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :An sich müsste man den "Hauptartikel" nicht spoilern, da wir da aber Boruto nennen (als Narutos Sohn) und dann da jemand darüber stolpert, ist das schon ein ganz schöner Spoiler. Sollte also gespoilert bleiben. Ich werde erstmal eigene Artikel erstellen, die dann in einer Übersicht in den Hauptartikel eingefügt werden kommen. Es wird ja wahrscheinlich auch wieder Manga-Bände geben, da können die dann reingepackt und anschließend darauf verwiesen werden. --> Also quasi wie früher. Ich denke ich werde die Kapitel dann "Kapitel 1 (NG)" nennen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:20, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, verzeihs mir, ich habs noch nicht geschafft. Meine Lehrer schreiben irgendwie dauernd Arbeiten, ich habe im Moment keine Zeit für größere "Ransetz-Projekte", wenn du weißt was ich meine. Ich setz mich jetzt ran, da ich morgen keine Arbeit schreibe, mal sehen wieviel ich schaffe. Ich bin grad im Chat. Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:10, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja, so erging es mir auch bei Konohamaru - wurde einfach nicht fertig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur fertigen Bearbeitung XD Also, zu deinem strukturierten Plan: Ich finds gut, dass du dich zuerst an Ino ransetzt, denn die habe ich schon bearbeitet, was das Aussehen betrifft. Das verschafft mir Zeit, um mich um die anderen zu kümmern. Ich setze mich sofort dran, wenn ich Zeit habe - was erst morgen sein wird, da ich heut absolut ausgeplant bin. Ich werde mich dann nach und nach durch die gesamte "Clique" arbeiten. :D Und was ich noch fragen wollte: Bei diesem und diesem Artikel fehlt ein Leerzeichen im Seitentitel. Ist das falsch? Meiner Meinung nach schon. Wenn ja, lohnt sich das, den Artikel zu verschieben? Grüße Scary(Dissi) 09:39, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ähm, ich musste grad erstmal überlegen, bei wem es noch mehrere Kämpfe gegen dieselbe Person gibt. Und bin dann auf Sasuke vs Gaara 1&2 gestoßen. Dort fehlen die Leerzeichen nicht, ich gehe also davon aus, dass die beiden von mir erwähnten Artikel vielleicht von derselben Person erstellt wurden und die der Meinung war, dass dort kein Leerzeichen nötig ist. Für mich ist da aber eins nötig und für dich anscheinend auch. Ich verschiebe die Artikel dann morgen. Bis morgen, Scary(Dissi) 09:56, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- der typ heisst mitsuki. und der zeichenstil entspricht dem von geleakten kakashis gesicht-bild. scheint alles hinzuhauen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:58, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :du kannst gern Naruto Project auch als kategorie erstellen, klar. wenn nichts anderes passt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:57, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ja klar, ich ändere dort den schutz. alle seiten, wo dir so ein verhalten der unangemeldeten oder neuen user auffällt, kannst du mir melden. danke fürs aufpassen. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:11, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Openings und Closings Hallöchen^^ Ich wollte dir nur kurz schreiben, dass wir die Openings und Closings jetzt in Angriff nehmen könnten, da ich gerade Zeit dafür habe. Wir haben uns ja mittlerweile auch entschieden, welche Tabelle wir nehmen. Und zu deiner Bearbeitung bei Neji: Steh ich irgendwie auf dem Schlauch oder sind Neffe und Nichte nicht die Kinder der Geschwister? Hinata ist doch aber seine Cousine, das heißt deren Kinder sind seine Großcousine und Großcousin...Falls du also grad Zeit hast und on bist, komm doch bitte mal in Chat.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:30, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- all diese suna-charaktere sind auf den zeichnungen leider lediglich als "suna-nin 1,2,...6" benannt. selbst goji und datsuji. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:56, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :ja. die sind nicht so mega wichtig, dass man zu denen noch artikel erstellen muss. man kanns zwar, aber notwendig ist es nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:36, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Der Insidergag ging wohl daneben^^ - keine falschen Hoffnungen machen :P Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:54, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich hatte auch Probleme mit dem Chat. Jetzt funktioniert er aber wieder. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 15:00, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC)